Escaped
by Blanket8713
Summary: After Voldemort died at the ministry, Snape hears Dumbledore threaten him and helps Harry, Sirius and Remus escape to America. While there, they have to learn to live as Muggles and try to not be found by British Wizards out for blood. HP/Gibbs. SB/Tony. RL/Mcgee Live!Sirius Evil!Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron. Slash. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story. I will try to update often but until school lets out in a few weeks only expect it on the weekends. Disclaimer- I don't own any of the NCIS or Harry Potter books I'm just borrowing the characters and basic idea.**

* * *

All around the ministry, shouting could be heard. People were collapsing. People were fighting. People were dying. In the atrium, two people were fighting, surrounded by a circle of magic and people.

Harry Potter and Voldemort were facing off in a deadly dance, each side trying to gain the upper hand. The circle of people were attempting to break through the magic barrier that had been erected when the brother wands connected.

"You'll never win, Potter! Adava Kedavra" Voldemort shouted with a sneer that rivaled Snape's as he watched Harry roll out of the way. "You've gotten better since our last encounter, but it will never be enough. Sectumsempra! Confringo! Expulso!"

"You've been saying that for years. News flash, I'm still alive and by the end of the day I will still be alive, while you will be nothing more than a memory. **Expliamus**!" Harry shouted back with a weary expression of someone who has seen too much.

Voldemort laughed cruelly, sounding as insane as he was. "In the end it is I who will be standing," he bellowed before shooting off a string of curse.

Harry raised a shield and started to roll to dodge the killing curse that Voldemort shot at him. Harry responded with the cutting curse and Expliamus. One of the cutting curses hit Voldemort on the arm, before he got hit by Sectumsempra across the bottom of the stomach. Falling to his knees clutching his stomach, Voldemort stood over him, glaring down. "I told you I would win. Like a weakling, Gryffindor mudblood could ever beat me," by this time Harry's vision was blacking out from blood loss. With the last of his strength Harry raised his arm and threw **Expulso **at Voldemort. It hit him directly in the chest, just above his heart. Voldemort had just enough time to look down at his chest before he slowly fell to his knees and fell onto his chest- dead.

Harry watched this, stunned that it was all over, until he passed out from blood loss. Throughout the ministry, half of the fighters- the death eaters, fell to their knees, screaming in pain. The other half- the aurors and order members- began to cast **Incarcerous **on those clutching their left forearms. During this time, Dumbledore stood by and watched as Harry bleed out, not helping. After another minute, the pain in the death eaters' arms stop and Snape runs over, casting the counter curse. Dumbledore cursed softly, "Damn it. He was supposed to die so I could get his money."

As Snape finished healing Harry's wound, he heard Dumbledore say this and fought the urge to jerk to look at Dumbledore in pure shock and disbelief. He knew Dumbledore was crazy, but this was a new extreme even for him, he had to get Harry out of here. Snape knew the longer he stayed the more in danger Harry would be. 'I know, I will tell Black and get them, along with Lupin, to move to the states.' Snape thought while looking around for the two former Marauders. He saw them running over to where he and Harry were, before he glanced over his shoulder and saw Dumbledore had walked over to where the minister had shown up. When Sirius and Remus got to them, they kneeled by Harry's sides and asked how he was.

"He'll be fine but you have to get out of here. Dumbledore is trying to kill him for his money. Get out of Britain, move to the US, they don't like Dumbledore as much as they do here. I have an apartment in Washington DC. Go there and stop by Gringotts to get a new identity with a back story as a muggle, then live like muggles. Try and get some education to be able to get a job. I will be along in about a month with a potion conference as my excuse." Snape whispered in a rush. "You must do exactly what I said."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sirius said skeptically.

"I know I haven't given much of a reason to trust me, but you must do this. Don't do this for me do it for Harry. I just saved him after Dumbledore was watching him bleed to death. He'll be fine so here take my portkey to my apartment and quickly go to the gringotts as soon as he wakes up. The entrance to their equivalent to Diagon Alley is in Union Station Metro Station. The wall is the one opposite the ticket counter, you walk into it the same way you do for platform 9 ¾."

Remus and Sirius shared a look before looking back at Snape and holding out their hand for the portkey, which Snape handed over. "When you get there give him a blood replenishing potion and wait for him to wake up. When I come over in a month I will bring his stuff. Is there anything you need me to bring of yours?" Snape asked.

"Yes. Go to number 12 and grab the family ring in my dresser and change the ward to prevent anyone from coming over. I, Sirius Black, give Severus Snape permission to hold the Black family ring and change the wards to prevent anyone but myself, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and himself from entering the black house. So mote it be."

Snape looked back over his shoulder and saw Dumbledore start to walk away from the minister, "You must go now. I will say that this was your portkey and I don't know where it goes. Fire call my quarters or Prince Manor if you need anything in the meantime. Lily." With that the trio was gone and Dumbledore rushed over.

"Where did they go?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I'm not sure. All I said was he was going to be fine when Black pulled out a portkey and left with the brat and the wolf." Snape drawled.

"Damn it! I needed them. They were my ticket to money and even more fame." Dumbledore said forgetting Snape was there. "I will search for them until I find them so I can kill them."

* * *

**A/N I will probably update again today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter of the day. Don't expect it often. Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing the characters and basic plot. **

* * *

In an apartment in DC, suddenly there are three people. One unconscious, two worried and infuriated. Sirius stood up and looked around the room they landed in, before walking to look at the rest of the apartment. The walls were done in a light brown and the floor was dark hardwood. There was bookcases lining one wall filled with books. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the bookcase with dark leather couches in front of it. It all looked very cozy which surprised Sirius because he was expecting everything to be black. Walking through a door he found a bed room done in similar colors, same with the bathroom. Going back to the living room he went to a different door and found a small study/library, also done in similar colors. Finally going to the last door he found a second bedroom, this one having less personal details, which made him assume it was a guest room.

Sirius went back into the family room and saw Remus had moved Harry to the couch and was now sitting in the chair next to him. Sirius remembered what Snape said and went back into the bedroom and then the bathroom where he looked into the medicine cabinet to find the blood replenishing potion. He walked back into the living room, when Remus stood and took the vial from Sirius and feed it to Harry. After sitting back down, both Remus and Sirius stared into the fire thinking about the situation until about ten minutes later when a groan caught the attention. They looked over and saw Harry waking up. He started to sit up before falling backward grabbing his stomach in pain. Remus and Sirius stood to help Harry sit up before explaining the situation.

"So you're telling me Dumbledore wants me dead for my money and fame, Snape helped us escape to the US and now we are in his apartment? Wow, I guess a lot can happen while you're unconscious." Harry said trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, basically. Now Snape said we had to go to the Gringotts. He's going to come here in about a month and gave us directions to the equivalent to Diagon Alley here. Do you feel well enough to walk or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Sirius said.

"Let's go now. I want to make sure we will be safe." Harry responded.

They left the apartment and went to the closest subway station (they found it by asking people and following the signs). Once there they confounded the guard and hopped onto the train heading to union station and once there they got off and went to the wall opposite the ticket counter. After looking around to make sure no muggles were paying attention to them, they walked through the wall and came out in an alley which, according to a sign, was named Amighdon Avenue. They looked around at the other wizards and shops in the area. A cauldron store, a quidditch store, a restaurant, a café, a book store, a wand store, and everything else that was in Diagon was here with even more places. It seemed the US wizarding world was more advanced than the British one, because there was a store that seemed to have sold electronics.

As the trio walked by, they window shopped seeing what they wanted to get once they got money from Gringotts. Harry was intrigued by the brooms that seemed to be exclusive to US. They walked down the alley and saw more things that they didn't have in Britain or were illegal in Britain. Until they saw the large marble building that was indicative of Gringotts bank. They walked toward it seeing the similarities, but still in awe of its massive stature and façade.

They saw the goblins bow to them and bowed back, which shocked the goblins, but they hid it well. They walked through the door, then went up to a teller and requested to see a goblin about an identity. They were directed to a waiting area, where they sat for five minutes before a goblin walked up.

"I am Golnok. What can I do for you?" the newly introduced Golnok said with a sneer.

"We are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter," Harry introduced with a slight bow, "We just got here from Britain and have questions about our finances and a request to ask of you"

"Very well. Please follow me." The three followed Golnok to an office, which they assumed was his. "What are your questions and your request?"

"We had to escape from Dumbledore, who wants Harry dead, just after a battle which killed Dark Lord Voldemort. He wanted Harry's money and we wanted to know how it was possible for him to take Harry's money upon his death. Also we were hoping we could get us a new identity and convert galleons and pounds to American dollars." Remus said.

"Yes we can do all of that. I just need a drop of blood from each of you to verify your identities. The conversion rate between galleons and USD is $10.17 to every galleon and between pounds and USD is $1.68 to every pound." Golnok said holding out three knives and three pieces of parchment, which each took and pricked their fingers, allowing a drop to fall on the parchment. Golnok took the parchment back from each and looked at the names that were produced by the blood. "Everything seems to be in order. Please give me a few minutes to get your documents from the British branch of the bank."

"Can we also run an inheritance test on Harry? I don't want any more surprises." Sirius asked.

"Yes." Golnok said handing the knife back to Harry with a different piece of parchment. "Please allow five drops of blood to fall this time."

Harry cut his finger deeper this time and dropped the blood, before handing the parchment back. Golnok took it, chanted in Gobbledegook, and set the paper down. "The test will be ready in a few minutes. I will go get your documents in the meantime please wait here."

Golnok left and came back five minutes later holding three thick files. In the meantime, the three sat there thinking about what to do once they were done here. Once Golnok was back at his desk he saw the test results and sat staring at the sheet in complete shock. "Well that was certainly unexpected." As he handed the paper over, which made the three look at it stunned, until Harry fainted from the shock.

"Yes. I would say that is shocking." Remus said starting to get over it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll probably post again this weekend. Bye y'all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Third Chapter of the day. By the way this is unbeta'd so the mistakes are my own. Disclaimer- I still don't own anything (sadly) Thanks for the reviews so far. Enjoy**

* * *

Harry began to come to, surrounded by the sound of soft talking. He sat up and noticed his glasses were still on, and then remembered why he had passed out in the first place. "Please tell me it is not all true."

"Sorry Harry but it is you are the heir to seven houses, including the house of Riddle- Voldemort's house." Sirius responded.

"Yes as Mr. Black has stated you are the heir to the house of Riddle, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and Gaunt. This makes you the most influential and richest person in the world. In Britain you have seven seats in Wizengamot and own Hogwarts because both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lines are dead. It would probably be best to take the Riddle name for your new identity because it is muggle and the wizard would not recognize it. As for Lord Black and Mr. Lupin, Heir Potter-Black-Riddle-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Gaunt can adopt you into the Riddle family and you can take that name as his adoptive fathers or brothers."

Harry cringed at his title. "Can you please call me Harry? Otherwise we'll be here all night." Harry asked Golnok. Golnok nodded back. With a glance at the older two Harry asked, "Can we please do that with Sirius as my father and Remus as his brother?"

Golnok nodded. "Yes we will also set up a backstory to explain your arrival. With that solved, shall we move onto the finances? I've read over the files and it appears Dumbledore has been withdrawing money and relics from the main Potter vault since your second birthday. He said he had permission from your guardian and that he was your magical guardian. He seems to have kept some, given some to the Dursleys, given some to Hermione Granger, some to the Weasley account and finally put some into an account called Order of the Phoenix."

"What are you talking about my guardians are abusive muggles who hate anything to do with magic." Harry shouted in anger before he covered his mouth realizing he gave away his biggest secret and jerked around to see Remus and Sirius staring at him. "We'll talk about that later. How did he get away with stealing my money for the past thirteen years and paying my friends and family and finance the war out of my account?"

"You mean you never knew? You should have been receiving bank statements and been told when you arrived at the Gringotts at the age of eleven." Golnok said angrily.

"Dumbledore probably intercepted my mail. I am not accusing Gringotts of allowing a theft to take place. If it seemed I was I offer my sincerest apologies." Harry said. "Is there any way to get the money and artifacts back? Also I forgot to ask, I know about Potter and Black but how did I get the other houses?"

"Yes. We at Gringotts will work to get everything that is yours back to you. You got Riddle, Gaunt and Slytherin through the conquest of Lord Voldemort and Potters are decedents of both Peverell and Gryffindor." Golnok said before a different goblin walked in holding a file, "Ah thank you Trokok you may leave. Here is you credit cards that can be used in any muggle and any magical establishment in the world, no matter the currency of the area the card will take the proper amount of money of your account. Here is you muggle ID and you American wizard cards too with your new names on them. These are you heir rings, Harry. Unless you would rather be emancipated and become a lord now; your ID would also reflect this and say that you are 18. If you wait until you are of age, you will have to appoint someone to handle your finances."

Harry looked at Sirius, who looked back at him. "I would like to wait and I will appoint Sirius to handle my finances. Can you be my manager here a Gringotts or are you already someone else manager already? If you are mine I will pay you whatever amount you think is appropriate."

Golnok looked stunned, "I will manage your account but you do not need to pay me, Gringotts already pays me three Galleons a week."

"No I insist. I will double your weekly pay and give you an extra three galleons a week. Now we must be going. Thank you for all your help today. If there is anything you need, we are staying at Severus Snape's apartment here in DC. May your enemies die by your sword and you vaults overflow with gold." Harry said while bowing, which the other two copied.

"Thank you, Harry. You are most generous. May you enemies and vaults do the same." Golnok said still stunned while bowing back.

Harry, Remus and Sirius walked back through Gringotts and went through the doors, bowing again to the guards. "Well. Where to first?" Harry said looking at the older two.

* * *

**Sorry about the slightly shorter chapter. Thanks for reading the story. Here is a poll for you to respond to-  
**

**How will the NCIS team meet Harry, Remus, and Sirius? (If there is another option you want me to put on PM me)(You can respond in a review or PM)  
**

**1. Harry is a victim of assault and one of the team (probably Gibbs) finds him**

**2. Harry gets a job at Gibbs' favorite coffee shop**

**3. Harry, Remus and Sirius buy a coffee shop and the team stops by one day**

**4. Harry, Remus, and Sirius find a dead sailor**

**5. Harry gets an education then gets a job at NCIS as a probie**

**6. A mix between options (say which options, for example 1 and 2 or 1 and 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm back for number 4 of the day. Please vote in the poll in chapter 3 or at the end of this chapter. Disclaimer- I don't own anything and this is unbeta'd so the mistakes are my own. **

* * *

Five hours later they finished their shopping and now had all new clothes, both muggle and magical, a new broom for Harry, and new books on muggle and magical subject to study. The muggle ones were so they could study for the GED (a test which is equivalent to a high school diploma if passed). Once they got back to Snape's apartment it was decided that Sirius and Remus would share the guest room while Harry would sleep on the couch, so no one disturbed the privacy of Snape's room. Once they got home, they were so exhausted, they fell asleep as soon as they lied down in bed.

An hour after they fell asleep, Remus jerked awake to the sound of whimpering. He slowly got out of bed and headed toward the door leading to the living room. He opened the door and looked at Harry, who was sweaty and jerking around in his sleep. He cautiously approached Harry, before reaching out and gently shaking him awake. "Harry. Harry! Wake up you are having a nightmare. Harry." Remus said until Harry's eyes snapped open, face a mask of terror. "Harry, calm down. It's me Remus." Harry looked at Remus but not really seeing him before he launched himself into Remus's arms, sobbing into his neck. "It's okay, Harry. Just let it out. That's it, Harry. Shhhhh. All is fine." Remus comforted him until Harry stopped crying and was just sitting in his arms, until he eventually fell back asleep. Remus set Harry back on the couch and looked at him for a few minutes before heading back to the bedroom to go back to sleep. By the time morning rolled around, they were all well rested. They spent most the day, and most of the rest of the week studying for their GED test, trying to assure that they would pass. It was hard because Harry stopped muggle school after primary school and Remus and Sirius had less school than that.

On the tenth day in Washington, Remus remembered the discussion at Gringotts and when they were all sitting around the fire he brought it up. "Harry? When we were at Gringotts, what did you mean by your family being abusive?"

Harry looked like a deer in the headlights. "What do you mean? I don't remember saying that. My childhood was normal."

"Harry I see that look in your eyes, I know you are lying. What did they do to you? Don't lie I can tell when you do. You are easy to read." Remus said.

"They didn't do anything" Harry said sounding more panicked.

"Harry, STOP LYING!" Sirius yelled getting frustrated.

"FINE! They beat me! They starved me! They made me work constantly! They burned me! They hurt me." Harry said sobbing by the end of it.

"Harry, did they ever touch you in that way? Did they ever assault you sexually?" Remus said hugging Harry.

"Yes…..Yes…. They… did….. They… did almost… every week… sometimes more… than that" Harry said while sobbing, starting to hyperventilate.

"Sirius get a calming draught. Harry it is okay. They will never touch you again. You are safe. Sirius and I will stop anything we can from hurting you. You're ok. Everything will be ok." Remus whispered to Harry, who was sobbing on him. Sirius came back with vial in hand and gave it to Remus who put it to Harry's lips. "Drink, Harry. It will make you feel better. That's it. Shh, now. Just go to sleep." Remus laid Harry down on the couch.

"Sirius, how could this happen to him? How could I allow him to go back to that every summer? Why didn't I fight harder to get my cub to be able to stay with me?" Remus started to cry.

"You didn't know, Remus. Though if I ever get my hands on those muggles I'm going to kill them." Sirius said with a crazy glint in his eye. "Let's take shift so that one of can sleep the other can watch over him to make sure he doesn't have a nightmare."

"I will take the first shift. My wolf won't allow me to sleep after finding out about my cub being hurt, especially this close to the moon."

"Ok. Just call me when you want to sleep." Sirius said walking away.

Remus sat in a silent vigil, staring at the fire, contemplating what he had just found out. Why hadn't Harry not told him? Why didn't he tell anyone? Or had he and was he just ignored? That would explain why he didn't go to any other adult and why he hadn't told him or Sirius. 'I hope he is able to recover from this and trust someone to love him and that he isn't scarred by this forever. Sirius and I will have to get him used to touch and family.' Remus thought to himself.

At one in the morning, he heard more whimpering. He stood up and pulled Harry onto his lap, cuddling him much like a wolf would normally cuddle its cub. He didn't move the rest of the night. Allowing Sirius and Harry to sleep the entire night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story. Here is a repost of the poll for you to respond to-**

**How will the NCIS team meet Harry, Remus, and Sirius? (If there is another option you want me to put on PM me)(You can respond in a review or PM)**

**1. Harry is a victim of assault and one of the team (probably Gibbs) finds him**

**2. Harry gets a job at Gibbs' favorite coffee shop**

**3. Harry, Remus and Sirius buy a coffee shop and the team stops by one day**

**4. Harry, Remus, and Sirius find a dead sailor**

**5. Harry gets an education then gets a job at NCIS as a probie**

**6. A mix between some options (say which ones, for example 1 and 2 or 1 and 3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N By the way this is unbeta'd so the mistakes are my own. Disclaimer- I still don't own anything (sadly) Thanks for the reviews so far. Enjoy**

* * *

The rest of the month past with a standard routine- wake up, eat breakfast cooked by Sirius, study, eat lunch cooked by Remus, study, talk about what they learned or Harry's childhood, eat dinner cooked by Harry, relax and do what they want, and finally fall asleep. This continued until Snape showed up mid-morning. He looked around the living room and didn't see anyone so he went to the kitchen and found all three of them sitting around the table surrounded by text books and work books quietly quizzing each other and reading.

Snape stood staring, shocked that they could actually be quiet and work. "Well this is a sight I didn't expect to see. Three Gryffindors actually working."

"Hello Snape." Harry and Remus said together, not even glancing up from their books. Sirius didn't say anything or look at him. "Has it been a month already? How have things been across the water?" Harry continued.

"Dumbledore is still trying to find you and is still acting insane. The Weasly clan, with the exception to the older siblings (Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins) is following right along and wants your money, same with Granger and most the order. What has happened here?" Snape responded.

"We have been studying to get a GED. We went to the Gringotts on the first day here and found out Dumbledore has been stealing from me since I was two and has been stopping my mail. He was also hiding the fact that I am heir to seven houses. I'm thinking about getting a job once I get my GED. How long are you going to be here before heading back?" Harry said.

"Just today. Dumbledore would be suspicious otherwise." Snape said. "Here are your things. Sirius, I changed the wards and here is the ring."

"Thanks, Snape." They said together, though Harry said it cheerfully, while Sirius said it somewhat bitterly, as though he hated that he had to depend on Snape for anything.

"Well I'm going to go pick up some ingredients and other potion things to make it seem like I went to a conference here. Anything you need while I'm out?" Snape asked.

"No we are fine." Remus said.

* * *

**Three month later**

* * *

The three were in a classroom on a Saturday taking the GED. They had been studying almost non-stop to learn the information they were supposed to know for years. As soon as they finished the test they went out for a celebratory dinner and discussed the test and what they wanted to do now that they had basically a high school diploma.

"Why not buy a coffee shop and run it. We have the money to do it easily. Do you want to do it?" Harry asked getting excited.

"I think it is a great idea. Where do you want to have it?" Sirius asked, while Remus nodded.

"What about near the naval base?" Harry yelled excited. "We can use Hogwarts as a model, I am the owner of it. We can have a reading nook, a few chess sets, a fireplace and some chairs and tables all together. It will be Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff; intelligence like Ravenclaw's common room, strategy for Slytherin, the fireplace from Gryffindor, and the friendship of Hufflepuff. The furniture and colors can mirror the houses. The food and drinks can be named for fake spells, like what Lockheart made up. The fireplace can have couches like in the common room opposite it. The reading nook can have simple arm chairs in blue. The chess sets can be done in marble with silver and emerald green spaces and pieces and high back chairs inlayed with emerald green. The tables can be black with yellow inlays and yellow with black inlays and the chairs can be various comfortable types in yellow and black. It will be perfect."

"It sounds like a plan lets go out that way and we can buy a building and use magic to speed the building process along. Let's head that way once we finish our meal." Remus responded and that is what they did. They started to walk the base looking for a place to buy. They walked for about an hour until they saw it. A small shop about a block from the entrance to the naval base. They called the number on the 'for sale' sign and the owner came out from a place from across the street. An hour later they were $100,000 poorer and the proud owners of a new coffee shop. The three stood around the shop before getting to work. Harry went back to the kitchen to see what was there because he could not do magic and help. Sirius and Remus first cast a muggle ward and a muggle repellent, before casing cleaning spells, transfiguration spells, and other spells. Thirty minutes later they were done and Harry walked back into the room and gasped.

"It is beautiful. You two are amazing. Can you come back to the kitchen and cast some cleaning charms?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry." They both said before going back to clean the kitchen.

"Alright. We need to check and see what we have to work with then go to the store and pick up supplies." Harry said. They did what he said and found they needed all the ingredients and a few other things, but had most the equipment that was necessary. Once they had a list they went back to the apartment to think up a list of drinks and food for their new coffee shop, luckily Harry knew many recipes. Then they went to bed noticing how late it was getting.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading the story. Because I have already implemented the third option (somewhat anyway), I took away the second option on the poll but I am willing to change the story if there is an over-whelming hatred for what I have posted so far. I will probably use two or three options in the story so continue to vote. Here is the poll for you to respond **

**How will the NCIS team meet Harry, Remus, and Sirius? (If there is another option you want me to put on PM me)(You can respond in a review or PM)**

**1. Harry is a victim of assault and one of the team (probably Gibbs) finds him**

**3. Harry, Remus and Sirius buy a coffee shop and the team stops by one day**

**4. Harry, Remus, and Sirius find a dead sailor**

**5. Harry gets an education then gets a job at NCIS as a probie**

**6. A mix between options (say which options, for example 1 and 2 or 1 and**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi again y' all (Yes I am southern). So please read the A/N I'm going to post at the end. Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

* * *

When the next day arrived, the three were up at dawn going to the store to buy ingredient for the coffee shop, aptly named The Houses. They went back to the shop and started cooking scones, muffins, bagels, and anything else they decided. They made deserts in case someone had a sweet tooth. They brewed the coffee and teas. They set everything up. With the new menu put on the wall they noticed the distinctive British influences, but they decided that it was alright because they were clearly British, given their accent.

"Is everything ready for us to open? Remus did you take down the wards from yesterday? Did everyone put their wand away?" Harry said sounding frazzled.

"Harry, calm down. We will do fine. All will turn out well. I took down the ward. We already put our wands away. Let's open." Remus said.

"Okay. Let's do this." Harry said while flipping the sign and moving back to stand behind the counter with a book to read, studying to be able to go to college at some point. Sirius and Remus were in the back doing the same thing. They sat for a while with no one coming in before they had one guy come in. "Hello. What can we get for you?"

"Hi. Can I get confuser scone and an explosion coffee?" the customer asked.

"Of course, sir. That will $4. It will be out in a few minute. Please take a seat anywhere and I will run it over to you. Is it for here or to go?"

"To go please."

Harry went into the back and told Sirius the order, which he handed to Harry after a minute. "Thanks Siri." Before he went out and gave them to the customer with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Please come again sir." With the first customer served, Harry was giddy. He could do this.

The rest of the day past in a similar manner, as did the rest of the week. On the tenth day of owning the shop, Harry just finished serving a regular and had just sat down to continue reading when the door opened and four people walked in wearing matching hats and jackets. "Hi. Can I help you?"

The four looked at him and he looked back.

* * *

**NCIS Perspective**

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bull pen with his coffee, before he sat at his desk and checked his email. He had just finished looking through his email, when DiNozzo's desk phone rang. DiNozzo reached over and answered the phone, talked briefly, before setting down the phone. "City police found a body a few blocks from here in an alleyway." DiNozzo reported.

"Grab your gear. McGee get Ducky." Gibbs said while grabbing his gun and badge from his desk drawer. He walked toward DiNozzo's desk grabbing the others rushed after him as he called the elevator.

They drove to the crime scene. Once there they started to do their job. "DiNozzo sketch. McGee photos. Ziva bag and tag." Gibbs walked over to the local cops and ask what they know.

"A guy was walking to work on the navy yard, when he noticed a foot in the alleyway and called 911. The guy's name was Joe Corran and we have his number, but he had to get to a meeting on the navy yard so we let him go." The cop said.

"Alright. We'll take it from here." Gibbs said while turning to walk to Ducky. "What happened Duck?"

"Hello, Jethro. Well liver temp indicates that he died three hours ago. He appears to have been stabbed in the back, but I believe it occurred after his death given the lack of blood and redness. I think he was killed here given that the blood pooled on only one side of his body. Apart from that I won't have anything for you until we get him home."

"Okay, Duck. What's this guy's name?" Gibbs asked.

"Petty Officer First Class Niklaus Balabanov. Stationed in Norfolk, Virginia. He worked on an aircraft carrier as part of the flight deck crew. He was around 25 and was single." McGee said.

"Scan his prints. I don't want any surprises." Gibbs ordered.

McGee did as asked. "Boss we have a problem. His prints brought up a warrant under the name Sergio Legrenzi for three counts of murder and five counts of assault. He also seems to have a different unknown name in Britain because he is wanted over there but has no name associated with him over there."

"Boss we're done with the scene." Tony and Ziva said at once, before they glared at each other.

"Let's go interview the people who own these shops and see if they saw anything." Gibbs said breaking up the impending fight.

They went to the places on either side of the crime scene, before they went in McGee looked up how long the people had been tenants and if they had any criminal record. They found that most lived there for years and the biggest offence on their record was a petty theft. Then they looked up the Houses and found Harry's record or lack there of one. While the Gringotts gave a new identity with a backstory, the backstory was not nearly as informative as it needed to be. It was enough to allow them to buy things and make it seem like they arrived in the US, but it wasn't enough to stand up to the scrutiny of McGee.

After they saw the lack of records, they decided to approach the shop with caution. When they walked in they saw the style of the room and looked behind the counter. 'Wow. I wonder who that is. He's kind of cute. Wait… What?' Gibbs thought frantically.

"Hi. Can I help you?" The cute guy kid said.

All Gibbs did was stare, the team following his lead, and Harry stared right back.

* * *

A/N So a few things. First to the Barbaratakuyaho, I have posted six time in two days and those were with writing them between each post. I hadn't had any but the first chapter written before I started this. Second thing, I'm making Gibbs 34 in this story. He married Shannon at 20 and had Kelly at 20, too, they died when he was 24. He had two marriges/divorce since then at 26 and 27. He had been working at NCIS since the accident. DiNozzo is 32, same as Sirius and Remus. He started at NCIS at 26. McGee is 27 and started when he was 24. Ziva is 27 and started that year. Here's a better break down-

Gibbs born 1970(Current age 34) Gibbs started working 1994 (Age-24)

DiNozzo/Sirius/Remus born 1972 (current age 32) DiNozzo started working 1998 (Age-26)

Ziva born 1977 (current age 27) Ziva started working 2004 (Age-27)

McGee born 1977 (current age 27) McGee started working 2001 (Age-24)

Harry born 1987 (current age 17) (I realize I said he was 15 but it works better if is 17)

The third thing is I'm going to wait to get Gibbs to start loving him because it is somewhat creepy with the double age gap. Fourth I have decided how I am going to do the story so the poll is done. Let me know if you don't like what I'm doing and if multiple don't I will change it. 5th thing, I named the food/drinks on the menu as a non-latin version of the spells. Let me know if there is anything I was unclear on. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Enjoy the story. Disclaimer- Still don't own anything.** **The curse** **or potions is written in the parentheses by each drink name.**

* * *

"Guys. You alright? What would you like?" The sound of Harry's voice brought Gibbs out of trance. "Guys?"

"Yes. I would like a Green Killer Coffee **(A/N killing curse)**." Gibbs said.

"I would like a Disarming Frappe **(A/N Expliamus)** and a Confuser Scone **(A/N Confundus Charm)**." DiNozzo said.

"I'll take a Calming Tea **(A/N Calming Draught)**." Ziva said.

"Um I'll just have a Protector Tea **(A/N** **Patronus Charm)**, please." McGee said quietly.

"Alright so a Green Killer Coffee, a Disarming Frappe, a Confuser Scone, a Calming Tea, and a Protector Tea. Is that here or to go and is it one check or separate?" Harry asked, pointing at each person as he said their order, which they responded with a nod.

"For here and I'll pay" Gibbs said. "Once we have our things, we need to talk to you. We are NCIS agents."

"Oh, yeah sure. Let me just tell the other two. Do you want them to join us? The bill is $10." Harry said.

Gibbs handed over a twenty and got the ten dollars in change. "Please get the others to join us. May I get your name please?"

"I'll tell you when I get back with the other two so we don't have to do introductions twice. One moment." With that Harry walked back, not noticing Gibbs staring at him again. "Siri, Remy we have this order and then we need to talk to some NCIS agent, whatever NCIS means." Harry said not realizing the agents heard him. The agents chuckled a bit while the trio collected the order. The three came out and handed the drinks to the appropriate agent and went to the Hufflepuff area to sit.

"So what did you need? Is it about whatever happened across the street?" Harry asked.

"It is but before we start that can we get your names and we will give you ours?" Gibbs responded still slightly entranced by Harry.

"Sure. I am Harry Riddle. This is my father, Sirius Riddle. This is my uncle and Sirius' brother, Remus Riddle. Now what are your names?" Harry said, pointing at the other two while introducing them.

"I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is Tony DiNozzo. This is Tim McGee. That is Ziva David. We are all special agents with NCIS or Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Gibbs gestured to each person as he said their name. "There was a murder across the street this morning at around six. We were wondering when you got here this morning?"

"Um around six. We get up pretty early to get the pastries cooked for the day. We didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary today. It was just like any other day." Harry said.

"Were you here all morning?"

"I stepped out to get some more flour, as we running low, not long after we got here." Harry responded. "Have you found out how he died yet or what his name was?"

"His name was Niklaus Balabanov. We are not sure how he died yet." Gibbs said showing them a picture of him. All three tensed and held in a gasp and a sneer. They knew him well and being ever observant both Gibbs and Ziva saw this. "You tensed. Do you know this Petty Officer?"

"No… It just looked like someone we knew from Great Britain but it couldn't be him…. Could it?" Harry mumbled the last part, but again both Ziva and Gibbs heard. Then they saw the looks shared between the three of them, they were all thinking the same thing.

"You don't sound very sure. Are you positive you don't know him or are you lying?" Gibbs said.

"No. We don't know him." Remus said, but it was still clear that they did and that they hated who he was, yet there was some lingering sadness as well.

"Yes you do. It is clear to all of us that you do. What was his name there? What did he do that made you hate him?" Ziva yelled getting annoyed with all the lies.

The formerly British wizards (not that the agents knew about the wizard part) knew they had been caught and were now deciding whether they should lie about his name or not. How can they explain that the dead man was supposed to explain that would not be in any of their record, as they were muggles.

"He's just someone we knew…" Harry said trying to dodge the question again.

"What is his name? Tell me, Harry." Gibbs got a slightly pleading tone, which the team stared at him for.

Harry looked pained. "His name is…"

* * *

**A/N I realize that it is a cliffhanger but that is mostly because I'm not sure who to put quite in yet but I will probably post again after I eat dinner and do a few other things. Thanks for reading and the support from the reviews. Sorry about the slightly shorter chapter and I may have to change the age of the dead guy  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I hope you enjoy this part of the story. It is past 3 in the morning and I just spent from midnight until now dealing with drunk college kids. Disclaimer- Still don't own anything**

* * *

"His name is Zacharias Smith…" Harry said with a tear falling from his eye. "He is… was 17." Remus reached over and put his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry had his head bowed and his elbows on his knees, ringing his hands together.

It tore at Gibbs' heart that he was part of the reason this started and he reached over to take Harry's hand. "Harry it is alright. Everything will be fine. Thank you for all your help. It will be useful. We will leave you with your father and uncle now. We will solve this crime." With that the team stood and left Harry crying into Remus' shoulder.

"I hate doing that. Did you see how conflicted he was over Smith? We need to get into contact with the British to figure out what he did. Let's head back to the navy yard." Tony said.

* * *

**A week later**

* * *

The NCIS team solved the case, it was a mugging gone bad. While he was fighting, he suffered from a heart attack caused by all the stress and pain from broken bones that were inflicted during that attack. The mugger had stabbed Smith but his heart had mostly stopped beating at that point so that was why the first report said it was postmortem. They never found out why the three were bitter yet sad that Smith had died. They had just got a call for another case and Gibbs forgot about how cute Harry was.

Two months later (Early September)

Harry decided to not work as much so he could pursue a college education. He would work in the shop in the morning to help cook, then go to classes for the rest of the day, leaving the other two to run the shop. He had apply to George Washington University and was accepted. He work very hard on a daily basis to keep up with his classmates. So far he was doing okay, but it was a struggle to keep a high grade like he wanted. His major was communication with a minor in criminal justice. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he was pretty sure he wanted to do a law enforcement as it is the closest thing to being an auror.

* * *

** Four years later**

* * *

Harry was sitting in the basketball stadium at his college graduation. He graduated with a 3.2 GPA. Sirius and Remus were both in the audience, as was Snape. He was still working in the coffee shop in the morning and it was still being run by the other two. It had become very popular, to the point that most days they sold out of pastries and had to make more during breaks between his classes.

"Harry Riddle." As he heard, he walked up to the dean of the college of arts and science, shook his hand and was handed his diploma. Harry was overjoyed. Over four years of hard work had finally paid off. He would continue to work at the shop for a while but eventually he would move into the law enforcement career.

Once the graduation was over he ran to where Siri and Remy were and threw himself at them for a hug. Severus was even smiling because he had become close to Harry over the past four years. The four went out to dinner for a celebratory dinner and then headed back to the apartment to have a small party. Once there they partied for a few hours before they all crashed.

When they woke up they found that they had major hang over and downed hang over potion as soon as they were handed to them. "Ugh, what time is it?" Sirius groaned.

"8 am" Severus responded.

"8? We were supposed to be at work three hours ago!" Sirius yelled.

"Let's get dressed fast and head over now." Harry said. Sirius was done first because he didn't have to shower like the other two did.

"I'll head out now. You guys can catch up." Sirius said while he ran out of the door.

Sirius made it two blocks before he heard a scream of pain and terror and ran toward it. When he made it around the corner he saw a guy being attacked by two other people. "Hey! Stop!" he yelled while running toward the fight. Once he arrived he pushed one guy away with a quickly thrown a punch which hit him right in the temple making him pass out. He turned toward the other guy but it was too late he got stabbed in the side. Sirens were heard and the second guy ran away, leaving Sirius bleeding, an assailant knocked out, and the victim passed out, but the sirens weren't for them and wasn't even coming that way. About five minutes later, Sirius was attempting to stay awake when Remus turned the corner and saw them.

"Sirius!" Remus screamed before running over and took out his phone and called 911. "Sirius! Stay with me buddy. Don't fall asleep. Just focus on me." A minute later the ambulance and police arrived. They allowed Remus to ride in the ambulance to the hospital. Remus took out his phone again and called Harry telling him what happened. Harry said he would be right over. Once there they X-rayed Sirius and saw the wound did not hit anything vital. They stitched him up and put him in a room for observation. Ten minutes later the door opened and they looked up expecting to see Harry but only to see the NCIS team. They came in and saw who it was saved the captain who was being attacked and stood there in shock.

"Well I was not expecting to meet you again" Gibbs said.

"Neither did we." Remus said. Once he finished saying that Harry burst through the door and tripped against Gibbs, who caught him around his waist. They stood there for a second staring at each other, when Harry remembered the reason for his clumsiness and jerked away.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review or PM for any questions or suggestions. Throwing this out there this is unbeta'd and will probably remain that way, so the mistakes are my own. Now I'm off to bed I will more than likely post again tomorrow. See y'all then.**

**To the reviews.**

**dragonsheart8261920- I decided to make everything two dollars because Harry if the richest person in the world, thus doesn't care if he makes money.. He is doing it to have something to do and not just flaunt his money all day. The AN were two to three words and as I said in a previous chapter the food and drinks were named influenced by spells and potions from the wizarding world and wanted it to be known what every thing was. If the AN had been any longer I would have waited until the end. Gibbs was introducing everyone and instead of have to say special agent four times he just said that they were all it in the end. To your last point, what do you even mean? They bake the pastries daily so getting them ready is the same thing as baking them.**

**Icecoololly- I'm in EST. (The east coast of the US)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I forgot to mention last chapter, sorry about those time skips. There was a lot of dead time that just needed to be passed.**

* * *

They stood there for a second staring at each other, when Harry remembered the reason for his clumsiness and jerked away.

"Siri! Are you alright? Remus said you were attempting to break up a fight when you got stabbed. What happened?" Harry asked in a rush while running up to Sirius's bed side.

"Calm down, Harry. I'm going to be fine. The knife missed all the vital organs. Everything is going to be alright. Soon I will be back home with you and working in the shop again. I should be released tomorrow, as long as nothing comes up." Sirius responded

'"Sirius I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you." Harry said sobbing with his head on the bed next to Sirius.

"You should know by now Harry it'll take quite a bit more to take me down then one measly knife. Everything will work out in the end. Sirius said while petting Harry's head. "Everything will be alright. Now, what so you need, special agents?" Sirius looked back up at them and saw they were standing but half facing away to make it seem like they were not staring or listening, which they clearly were.

"We are investigating the attack on that marine and we were told that there was another person involved who saved the marine, of course we were not expecting you to be the one who got stabbed." Tony said while staring at Sirius. "Did you get a look at the attacker and do you know how that one guy got knocked out?"

"Well there were two attackers and when I first ran up I got a lucky shot in and hit him in the temple, knocking him out. So one of the people you already should have, I didn't get a glimpse of the other one because as soon as I turned to face him I got stabbed. Then we heard sirens and he ran off thinking they were coming that way, which they didn't. Then a few minutes later Remus was walking to the shop and saw me and he called 911." Sirius explained.

"Alright. Thank you. We will need to call you down to the navy yard to talk to the sketch artist. I hope you feel better, too. Now we must go." Gibbs said before turning and walking out.

While they were driving back to the navy yard, Gibbs began thinking about Harry again. 'He has certainly matured into a very beautiful man. I wonder what he has been doing these past four years. He felt so perfect when he feel into my arms. I haven't felt this way since I was with Shannon. What is he doing to me? I'm supposed to be a calm and collected bastard, not pining after a beautiful man quite a few years younger than me. I need to stop thinking about this and focus on the case.'

While Gibbs was having an internal struggle, Harry was having one of his own. 'It felt so right to be in those strong arms. He was so muscled. I'm not supposed to be thinking this way, I'm supposed to be worried about Sirius. Why do I feel this way? I'm just going to stop thinking about it and am going to focus on my master degree. I think I'm going to major in criminal justice this time with a minor in physical education. That's what I'll do. I have to talk to Remus and Sirius, then find a college I want to attend.'

Once Harry had figured this out, he turned his attention back to Sirius only to find him sleeping. He turned to Remus and saw Remus staring at him and he blushed, knowing that Remus knew what he was thinking. "It's okay to think that way, Harry." Remus said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm only thinking about college. I think I want to go back for a master degree in Criminal justice with a minor in Physical Education. When did he fall asleep?" Harry responded getting his blush under control.

"About a minute ago. We didn't want to interrupt whatever struggle you seem to be going through. He said that we should leave and that he would be fine on his own. He'll call us tomorrow." Remus said as he stood up and walked over to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him from the room. "Do you want to head back home or to the shop?"

"Let's just head back home." Harry said after a minute of thought as they walked through the hospital.

"Why do you want to minor in Phys. Ed.?" Remus asked.

"I think I want to be a police man or detective and I think it would be beneficial to be in good shape. I may have to go to a different college, though. I'm not sure if mine has a program I want to do." Harry said.

"It sounds like a good plan. I'm sure it will work out well in the end." Remus said. Once he said that, they both became lost in thought and went home in silence, going straight to bed when they arrived there for a nap; it had been an exhausting morning.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay but here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. To answer a few questions-**

**roobug21301- Harry's parents weren't necessarily born that year, I changed the age of most of the characters to better fit the story. His parents were about twenty when they had Harry.**

**dragonsheart8261920- They bake the pastries everyday. **

**Athenakitty- He does have control but he cannot take the names or else he could be found by Dumbledore.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone. I apologize for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer- I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Around one in the afternoon, Remus and Harry woke from their nap. Groggily they meet in the kitchen to drink some coffee.

"Hey, Remy. We should probably tell Sev that Siri was stabbed. He would want to know." Harry said. Harry was the only one who could get away with calling Snape Sev without getting a stinging hex to the butt. "After we tell him do you want to go for a run? I need to get out of this apartment for a bit."

"Sure, cub. I've got a lot of pent up energy because it is close to that time of the month." For the past few years Remus had come to terms with his condition, causing him to accept the wolf and now he got energy from the moon rather than fatigue. He also had easier transitions and was safer to be around, making so that he could go to the area the American wizarding government had established for docile wolves. The Americans were much more accepting of creatures compared to their British counterparts. "I'll fire call Snape manor and see if he is there. If not, I'll put on a glamor and fire call his quarters."

"Ok. I'm going to get changed into my running clothes." Harry said before going into the bedroom that Remus and Sirius were staying in to get ready.

Remus walked over to the fireplace, threw in floo powder, and stuck his head in. "Severus. Severus! Are you here?"

A house elf arrived. "Master Snape not be here. Master be at Hoggywarry."

"Alright, thank you." Remus said before retracting his head with a curse. "Damn. The one time I need you to be at that manor." Remus grumbled some more before waving his hand over his face and body, doing a wandless glamor. His hair turned dark brown, almost black, and lengthened to be shoulder length. His eyes became a mundane hazel and his skin became a few shades lighter. The few scars on his face were covered making his skin smooth. The few changes were enough to make him unrecognizable. He threw more powder into the fire. "Snape's quarters, Hogwarts. Severus! Are you there?"

"James. I'm here but I have company right now. Is everything alright?" Snape said using a different name for Remus, a pre-established code for Dumbledore being in the room.

"Frank got hurt and is in the hospital, but will be fine. Roger told me to tell you." Remus said continuing the code names, knowing that Snape understood. "Frank will be released tomorrow. Once you are done with your company or in about an hour, come over. Roger and I are going for a run and will be back in a bit."

"What? Frank's hurt? I'll be over right now." Snape turned to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry but we must continue this later. I must go and help them."

"Of course my dear boy. Go and help your friends, just remember what we talked about and come to my office if you get any new information regarding his whereabouts." Dumbledore said with a pleasant smile, which turned slightly feral while he was talking about Harry. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Stand back James. I will be right over. I could do for a run myself." Snape said once Dumbledore left.

Remus pulled his head away from the fireplace and stood back to watch Snape exit the fireplace with such grace that both Remus and Harry, who just walked back into the room, huffed and started to complain about not being able to do anything close to that.

"Ok. I get it. Shut up about your lack of grace. Now what happened to Sirius?"

Harry explained the situation while Remus went and got changed.

"Of course the mutt would get stabbed while trying to save someone. I'm going to get changed; I'm coming with you two." Snape muttered the first part before speaking the second part clearly and walking toward his bedroom.

After a few minutes both men joined Harry in the living room and they all stretched together. They left the apartment, locking and warding the door behind them before starting a slow pace and building to a rather brisk pace. They made their way through their usual route, a five mile loop, and arrived back near the apartment. Still feeling energized they decided to continue with their less used path, a ten mile trail through a park near the navy yard. They went a slightly slower pace, though it was still pretty fast. They began to talk about various topics, before settling on one about housing. After four years, they wanted to move away from Snape's place, while Snape was trying to convince them just to stay because he rarely used it and everything magical was already setup. They debated this for around ten minutes before deciding to just stay. Then they switched topics to jobs. Harry was trying to convince Snape to quit working at Hogwarts and become a private potion maker in the States, while Snape was saying he could not because he had to keep an eye on Dumbledore.

As they got further in their run they got closer to the navy yard. They noticed more people in that half of the park and assumed that it was a relaxation place for the employees of the yard. They stopped for a minute to get a drink of water from the water fountain and were just about to continue with the run, when Harry noticed his shoe was untied and bent down to tie it. A few miles back, they had all removed their shirt because they were getting very sweaty. As Harry stood, he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Gibbs and the other agents on his team, along with an old man, a man around Gibbs' age, a man around Tim's age, and a women around Ziva's age with multiple tattoos. Gibbs' and Harry's eyes connected from across the picnic area, where the team was sitting and the water fountains were, and Gibbs gestured them to come over.

"Hey guys. There is Gibbs and the others. He gestured us to come over." Harry told the other two.

"Who is Gibbs?" Snape asked confused.

"He is a federal agent who we first met when we opened the coffee shop and he was investigating a murder across the street, which turned out to be Smith. He is also the guy investigating Siri's stabbing." Remus explained.

"Oh, ok. Let's go over and see what they want." Snape responded.

They started walked over, still shirtless and realized none of the other people had noticed them yet. When they got within a few feet of the table the others looked up and stared at their glistening chests that looked like they were chiseled into the bodies of the Greek gods.

The oldest man was the first to recover, mostly because he held no attraction to or knowledge of the three. "Hello. Who might you be?" He said in his strong Scottish accent.

* * *

**Again I apologize for the wait but things have been crazy here and I haven't had time to write this story. Just know I have not given up on this story, nor will I. Please respond with your opinions and have a great day. Goodbye.**


End file.
